Regult Recon
Background A deadly addition to the Zentradi Reguld mecha forces, the Tactical Scout is the reconnaissance variant of the standard Reguld battle pod. Removing all weaponry, the Tactical Scout is equipped with many additional sensor clusters and long-range detection equipment. Always found operating among other Reguld mecha, the Scout is capable of early warning enemy detection as well as ECM/ECCM roles (Electronic Countermeasures/Electronic Counter-Countermeasures). In Space War One, the Tactical Scout was utilized to devastating effect, often providing radar jamming, communication relay and superior tactical positioning for the many Zentradi mecha forces. Model Type - Regult Recon Pod Class - Battlepod Crew - 1 full sized Zentraedi MDC By Location Main Body - 180 Sensors - 60 Particle Guns (2) - 75 ea Twin Lasers (2) - 45 ea Legs (2) - 100 ea Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 282kph Leaping - 120m Space - Mach 6 Deployment Range - 2000km in space due to need for reaction mass, Effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 18.2m Length - 7.6m Width - 12.6m Weight - 39.8 tons PS - Effectively 40 Robotic Cargo - minimal personal and survival equipment Power System - 1 x 1.3 GGV class Esbeliben thermonuclear reaction furnace Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +5% piloting rolls Kick - 6d6 Body Block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 24 targets simultaneously to a range of 150 miles (240km) for airborne targets and 30 miles (48km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 300 miles (480km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech Roleplaying Game (Both editions)